


Midnight Musings

by faespresso



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discrimination, Faunus Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Reflection, Serious Injuries, i geniunely do not know what to tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faespresso/pseuds/faespresso
Summary: Blake Belladonna ponders on what it means to be a Faunus, amongst other things.





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this when I was trying to get to sleep. I really like writing short one-shot things like this, especially when it involves a character reflecting on something.
> 
> The only reason I'm even filing this under Beacon University is since due to this little one shot, I began to plot out the Faunus mythology for it.

It is another sleepless night.

This is not uncommon, as a child her parents said being a night owl was in her blood. Even as a small infant she could not sleep at night, she cried and fussed until the sun rose. 

Times were easier then. At least, for her. 

She thought that her parents could do no wrong, and she didn’t have to think about whether or not she loved them. 

Now… that was a difficult thing to answer. 

Sometimes, she wishes time travel was real. If it were, she would go back and tell her parents to be careful in the White Fang, and tell her younger self not to get involved with Adam Taurus--

_ Adam… _

The image of him without his mask is a painful one. 

“Look what they did to me, Blake.” He sneers, pointing to the horrible, horrible scars over his eyes. Who could even do that to a small defenseless child…? 

No, no, stop! She closes her eyes and violently shakes her head, a trick she picked up as a child. It always seemed to make her mind go blank, at least for a little while. 

Her gold eyes move to the window, the blinds shielding her and Yang from the moonlight. 

That’s what she needs: the moonlight shining on her and her lungs breathing in the cool autumn air. Carefully, she prowls to the window, minding her bombshell roommate in the bed across from hers. Thank the heavens she had cleaned up earlier, there is nothing she can slip on and disturb anyone. The books in front of the window are shifted as silently as she can manage, and she leaps on top of the shelf desk and crouches down.

Finally, the blinds are drawn up with hardly a noise, and she moves to open the window. It is very heavy, and she groans quietly as she tries to lift it. Eventually, it budges, and a soft whoop is uttered to celebrate her success. 

The wind seems to know she was waiting, and a breeze blows into her room, lifting her dark hair playfully. Instantly, her tension seems to melt away, and she heaves a sigh of relief.

_ The moon has always watched over us, the Faunus. _ She remembers her mother saying to her as a child.  _ She will always watch over us, since we are her children. _

If the moon truly watched over the Faunus, then why does she allow these horrible things to happen to them? All the hate crimes against them, being enslaved by humans for who knows how long…

Did she even care about them anymore? 

“Is being a Faunus a bad thing?” She inquires, as if a rock in the sky was going to reply to her. 

This question takes her back-- from first asking her mother after school and from asking Adam.

_ “Of course not, honey.” Her mother hummed, hugging her close. “There’s no shame in being a Faunus, no matter what anyone says.” _

_ “It’s not! The humans are just scared ‘cause we’re more powerful.” Adam scoffed, kicking a pile of dirt.  _

But all that she had seen… she wasn’t sure anymore. 

The partially shattered face of the moon looked down at her expectantly. It was almost as if she were asking:

_ “Well, is it?” _

“...I don’t know.” Blake replies, her voice soft. 

Maybe the answer will come to her soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
